A Crime I didn't Commit (Remake)
by YuNarukami69
Summary: A remake of pikachulover1234567891011's story
1. Chapter 1

YN69: Hiya guys!

Poochyena: Hello folks

YN69: So….kinda like my very first story, this is a remake of someone else's story

Poochyena: This one is actually kind of interesting unfortunately it went unfinished so we're here because the creator himself had requested it!

YN69: DUDE! YOU'RE AWESOME AND I HOPE TO NOT LET YOU DOWN! Now, let's get this started!

Poochyena: aren't you forgetting something?

YN69 oh yeah, find the original here:  s/10084222/1/a-crime-i-didn-t-commit

"It all happened when I was a Pikachu for crying out loud! How could it be pokephilia if I myself was a pokemon?" Ash asked. "I only have to collect the evidence, that's why I arrested you Mr. Ketchum" Officer Jenny replied, she couldn't simply believe that the young boy was telling her the truth, she wasn't aware that Bill had done exactly that with his own machine. The she had decided to listen to him anyway "Why don't you start from the beginning and be sure not to leave out any details." The young boy had sighed from the relief he had felt. "Alright, but you should get comfortably, it's a long story" Officer Jenny had nodded and reclined her chair and crossed her legs "you may begin" Ash had nodded in agreement "It all started on my way to Blackthorn city, we had came across a witch, she said she was working on a spell to help humans understand pokemon, and when she casted it, she accidentally turned me into a Pikachu" Officer Jenny had raised an eyebrow "A Pikachu? Why a Pikachu?" Officer Jenny had asked him. Ash shrugged "Maybe it has something to do with my Pikachu and I being best friends" Officer Jenny had understood "please continue" Ash had continued his story "Okay, so I was now a Pikachu…" Ash had began to remember the story exactly how it went

YN69: That's how this chapter ended

Poochyena: More in store to come keep on readin' every one!


	2. Chapter 2

YN69: Sorry for the wait I was dealing with some very serious stuff but now that I'm back I can keep on with the story

Poochyena: Very serious stuff like what?

YN69: Uh….Like vomiting and having to deal with some annoying family members of mine without anyway to work on the story?

Poochyena: Aww, anyway, lets continue with the story

YN69: alright

Ash had began to remember every little detail of the events that he was about to tell Officer Joy. Ash had looked around and he had saw that Misty and Brock were much taller than before "Oh my fucking God I'm a Pikachu" Pikachu had smiled and tugged on Ash's arm and whispered to him "follow me" Pikachu had dashed off to an area in the woods and Ash had looked over at Brock and Misty. Without saying a word Brock understood and smiled at Ash "Just don't get lost playing out there" Misty had watched them "Be back soon, don't make us come and get you two" Ash had groaned "I'll be back soon as possible mom" Ash had soon followed after Pikachu and looked around. "Hey Pikachu, what are we doing here anyway?" Pikachu hadn't responded to him, he didn't even turn to face him and he stood still as if he were afflicted with the frozen status, he hid his smirk from Ash. "Pikachu?" Ash had questioned watching him from behind, soon afterwards Pikachu had suddenly pounced on Ash and the two were playfully wrestling. After around five minutes of this, both of them were lying on the ground, completely out of breath. Ash had noticed a pink appendage between Pikachu's legs, at a 45 degree angle. Pikachu's heart was beating fast, his breath had increased and his penis was been throbbing, suddenly, Pikachu had quickly moved behind Ash and forced it into the hole below Ash's tail "a-aah!" Ash had let out a pained scream, Pikachu on the other hand had just felt the warm pleasure of the inside of Ash's wrapping around his cock. He had soon started pounding in and out, harder and faster, he had did as much as his small mouse body would allow him. Ash on the other hand had begun to enjoy the feeling of Pikachu inside of him and began to moan louder and faster with each thrust inside of him. Eventually both of them had let out a loud moan and Ash had felt something warm, sticky, and thick fill his insides while Ash himself had shot a similar substance that had covered the grass around them. Pikachu, feeling satisfied and finally pulled his dick out of Ash's ass as the cum had dripped out. Ash had blushed darkly "T-that was amazing Pikachu, I didn't know you felt that way about me". Pikachu had smiled at Ash and licked his cheek "I always did but I never had a chance to show it" Ash had looked at Pikachu and nodded "I see, I'm glad then" Pikachu had smiled "i'm glad too then, anyway we should go clean up I smell Brock's lunch, and I saw a river earlier, race you there?" Ash had smirked accepting the challenge "Sure! You're on!" the two had then dashed off in the direction, Pikachu came close to winning since he was more skilled anyway but their race ended in a tie and both of them had eventually got clean. "Not a word of this to Brock or Misty, okay Ash?" Pikachu had asked him, Ash had nodded "Of course buddy, besides we don't want them to eventually make us get pissed off" soon after that they were running back to the campsite where they had saw the pokemon already eating and there were two bowls of food for Ash and for Pikachu "welcome back!" Misty had told the two as she ate some of Brock's vegetable stew

YN69: aaaaand that's the end of this chapter

Poochyena: this one is completely different than your first fanfiction

YN69: yeah, let's just say it's in a parallel universe

Poochyena: makes sense to me

YN69: anyway guys, keep on reading, I'll try to think of a plot for the next few chapters so see you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

YN69: Hello everyone, welcome to my magic show today I'll pull out a Poochyena out of my hat *he points at a magician's hat and pulls Poochyena out*

Poochyena: Wha-?! Wasn't I just in the other room?!

YN69: and now I will turn the very beautiful Poochyena into a human...er but with her ears and tail

Poochyena: what's going on here?

YN69: aaaaaaand Alakazam *he throws greenish dust on her and soon enough she has a human form, like the Poochyena gijinka*

Poochyena: Holy Miltank! You _**are**_ a magician!

YN69: I know it's amazing right? Anyway lets move onto the story

Poochyena: You better explain what's going on while the readers read the chapter

Ash and Pikachu had finished their meals and both of them had calmly walked inside of Ash's tent, Misty had set it up for him seeing as to how he was a Pikachu. Brock had cleaned the plates that all the Pokemon had ate out of. Pikachu was happy, Ash had knew his true feelings and it made Pikachu even happier that Ash had felt the same way about him. They had zipped Ash's tent and the two had soon kissed each other. "Love you Pikachu" Ash had told the small yellow mouse, Pikachu had smiled and hugged his lover "I love you too Ash" soon enough, Pikachu had walked over to Ash's sleeping bag. Ash had turned around only to be greeted with Pikachu's ass, he was a few feet away and wasn't expecting it, and soon Ash had a smirk on his own face. He quietly crawled over to the Pikachu who was sniffing around for Pokemon cookies Ash had kept in his bag. Soon enough Ash had jumped onto Pikachu. "HUH?!" Pikachu had jumped a little, he was surprised by what had happened. Soon enough he felt Ash's teeth on the back of his neck and Ash's front legs pulling on Pikachu's back. Pikachu was still a little surprised to react in time but before he knew it Ash's appendage was soon inside of Pikachu's ass. Pikachu had let out a gasp as he felt himself being penetrated. Soon afterwards he had felt the appendage moving in and out of him slowly. Pikachu began to breath heavy as Ash had thrust in him, soon enough Pikachu had went along with it and bucked his hips to make it easier for Ash. Ash had let out a groan and bit harder onto Pikachu's neck, it wasn't hurting him though, he was enjoying it just like a masochist would. Soon afterwards Ash would begin to thrust harder into Pikachu as Pikachu would try to keep his moans quiet and so Brock and Misty wouldn't ask questions and he had tightened his ass around Ash. Ash couldn't take much more and he started to thrust even harder inside the small mouse. Both of them feeling a great amount of pleasure. Pikachu's body was soon surrounded in electricity and it quickly transferred over to Ash, both of them consumed in it as they felt pleasure. Soon Pikachu had pushed himself back into Ash with enough force and Ash had took one final thrust which made both of them cum together, when they were done, the electricity would fade away from them as Ash pulled himself out and both of them collapsed together on Ash's sleeping bag. Both of them had to catch their breath as they smiled at each other and soon they kissed once again. Before crawling inside the sleeping bag and fell asleep in each other's arms.

YN69: Writer's block...a pain in the ass

Poochyena: This took you a while didn't it?

YN69: DON'T BLAME ME FOR DOING SCHOOL RELATED STUFF

Poochyena: School….are you sure the stuff you write is appropriate for your own age?

YN69: Of course it is! I-

Poochyena: Wait...how old ARE you?

YN69: I'll keep that a secret….for now


	4. Chapter 4

YN69: My name is YN69. I'm XX years old, My birthday is April 13, and my birthstone is a Diamond. My sign is Aries. My character is a little more careless than other people, and a little bit of a lazy person. One day a strange Poochyena appeared and gave me a strange story website, and made me a fanfiction writer. She told me to finish unfinished stories, but I'm very uncertain. I am the finisher of the unfinished! YN69!

Poochyena: Was...Was that a Sailor Moon reference?

YN69: is there a problem?

Poochyena:No, no, I was just curious

YN69: Anyway onwards to today's chapter: A shocking reveal! WIll Ash and Pikachu be caught?

Poochyena: *sighs* another Sailor Moon reference...I'm not dressing as Luna…

YN69:that's what you say now but…

The two lovers had stretched out in the morning they had smiled at each other and held each other close. "Morning Pikachu" Ash had told his longtime companion. Pikachu then replied to him "morning love" the two then ran over to the nearby lake and splashed around, there they had saw many water type pokemon who swam around them to get along with their day. Soon enough without noticing, Pikachu's little pink appendage had been sticking out in the cold water, little to his knowledge, there was a pokemon that would be interested in Pikachu almost as much as Ash was, _**ALMOST**_ , then Pikachu had felt something brush past his penis, making him blush lightly "A-ash, not here" Ash had looked at Pikachu with a confused face "What are you talking about Pikachu?" Pikachu had just looked at Ash "Didn't you just rub me?" Ash had shook his head, still confused "I wouldn't do that...in public" Pikachu then felt something touch him again, causing him to swim out of the water quickly, with Ash following behind him as the two then shook the water out of their fur. "I wonder what that was?" Pikachu had stared at the water. Ash then smirked "I think I know how to find out" used a Thunderbolt on the water and there he forced a pokemon to scream and jump high into the air. The pokemon then landed on the ground and rubbed it's ass "ow..ow..ow...what's the big idea?" The pokemon asked standing up Pikachu then gasped looking at the pokemon "A-a Buneary?!" The Buneary then blushed at Pikachu "y-yeah" Pikachu then raised his eyebrow "how did you even stay under there for so long?" Buneary smiled at him and winked at him with her eye "when you have some water friends, their bubbles can work miracles" Pikachu then stood on all fours and began to back away "Alright, well goodbye then" Buneary looked up at Pikachu with slight surprise in her eye "G-goodbye?! Don't you want a nice little handjob?!" Pikachu's ears had pointed backwards, he didn't want to throw Ash under the bus, and he didn't want a handjob from Buneary either. Ash then spoke up "Um...he has me for that, thank you very much" Pikachu was a little surprised, he didn't expect Ash to actually say anything. This had also caused Buneary to look at him in surprised "You?! But your tail is flat, and...and you're a male..and!" Buneary had got quiet, she figured it out real quick, soon her shocked reaction had become an angry one "Oh I get it...you're gay" Ash had smirked again at the Buneary "Yeah? So what?" This had infuriated Buneary as she stomped "Why would you waste your sperm when you could use it on better things?!" The Buneary had spread her legs in an attempt to seduce Pikachu, but she failed and soon Pikachu had looked behind her "Hope you can swim" His tail had turned white and he hit Buneary knocking her into the small river with the current carrying her away. Her last known words being "THIS ISN'T OVER YET BOYS" soon she was out of sight. "We should go on a walk today" Ash had said Pikachu had smiled and nodded in agreement and soon the two had walked back into the forest where they had went before, unaware of the fun they might just have

YN69: Fighting evil by the Lunala...Winning love by the Solgaleo….never running from a real battle...she is the one name Lunayena!

Poochyena: *wearing a Luna cosplay costume*...kill me…

YN69: aww come on, it really brings out your eyes

Poochyena: will you fuck me in this?

YN69: No...that's disrespectful

Poochyena: Anyways, what was up with that Buneary?

YN69: Eh? Oh her, she'll have a purpose later…

Poochyena: To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Sceptile: *whistle* IT'S HIGH NOON

Kyurem: FREEZE! DON'T MOVE

-ELIMINATED Moltres 100-

Sceptile: Good timing my friend

Kyurem: Thanks, your Deadeye is really helpful too

Sceptile: and to think we're both weak to Moltres

Kyurem: I know it's crazy ri-

*Door slams open*

YN69: Hey! What are you two doing in segment room!?

Poochyena: Why did you jerks freeze the door shut? And why is there a Moltres here?!

Kyurem: erm...well you see

Sceptile: We wanted to do the opening segment…

YN69: both of you get back in your pokeballs….now

Poochyena: *walks up to the screen while Sceptile, Kyurem, and YN69 bicker* ANyway…..let's continue this story shall we?

The Buneary was being carried away by the stream and she struggled to keep her head above water "Dammit! Someone please help me!" she called out to nobody in particular as she hoped someone would save her. Then as she was about to give up and drown she heard a voice call out to her "why don't you stop being useless and save yourself you dumb bunny?" She had opened her eyes and looked around and there she had saw a Buizel who just glared at her from across the distance. However, before she could actually try anything she had passed out and the Buizel that was looking at her had just facepalmed and jumped into the water "what kind of Buneary can't fucking swim these days anyway?" he had pulled her out the water so she wouldn't drown and pulled her on land. A few minutes the Buneary had coughed up some water and looked around, to her surprise she was still alive and she managed to get out of the river but she wasn't sure how, the she remembered hearing the voice that had told her to save herself "Anyone there?" She had looked around then soon after she saw a Buizel emerge from the river with the same glare it had gave her earlier. "Were you the one that saved me?" she simply asked. Buizel had just scoffed at her question "Well you weren't smart enough to save yourself" he seemed to be annoyed or in a bad mood Buneary had seemed a little annoyed by his bad attitude "Just because I can't swim doesnt mean I was being stupid" Buizel growled and slammed his fist into the ground "Of course it does! Most Buneary and Lopunny can swim! Why can't you? Infact why did you even get in the water?!" Buneary had shrugged and looked at him "It's not like it was my choice! That Pikachu knocked me in and…." she had paused for a few seconds thinking about what had happened "That Pikachu!" Buizel had seemed interested "A Pikachu you say? And what exactly happened?" Buneary looked at Buizel and pouted "what do _you_ care ?" Buizel then smirked "I've been waiting to get back at a Pikachu after what they did to me" he had shown Buneary some scars and what appeared to be burn marks on his arm. Buneary had gasped "A Pikachu had did that to you?" Buizel simply nodded, now I'm going to do the same to them somehow" Buneary then devised a plan, maybe if she could get rid of Ashchu, she could have Pikachu to herself "How about….you spare a single Pikachu?" Buizel tilted his head "and why would I do that?" Buneary smirked "Well there's a certain one I want all to myself-" she began to blush intensely which made Buizel roll his eyes "okay but if he gets in my way he's going down and not even you will be able to stop me from getting him also" Buneary nodded and shook Buizel's paw and the two had formed a team "Let me lead you to two Pikachu's that need to be taught a lesson" Buizel shrugged and decided to go with her "If you fall in the river I won't save you this time" Buneary just looked at him knowing that he needed her in a way "That's fine, but if I drown you won't be able to find them so easily" Buizel clenched his fist, after all she was right "Whatever" he simply scoffed once again and followed her to where she remember finding Ash and Pikachu.

YN69: Sorry for the hiatus guys, I'm not dead however! And I return to finish this story and start some others

Poochyena: Took you long enough, are you sure people still even remember that you exist or that you fail at trying to be funny sometimes?

YN69: That was not needed

Poochyena: Neither was that Rockruff in Ultra Sun

YN69: Aww, you're so cute when you're jealous

Poochyena: meh...anyway I think there's someone in our room, could you go check I get scared on my own

YN69: Fine *walks in the room and checks around for anyone*

Poochyena: *smirks with a gleam in her eye as she walks into the room and quickly closes the door, the door can be heard getting locked*

YN69: Hey, there's nobody in- Poochyena? P-POOCHYENA?! What are you doing? SOMEONE HELP!

Poochyena: *giggles ominously*

/Sorry it took me a **LONG** time to update but on my word I **WILL** finish this story/


End file.
